


Only A Prince Could Make Me Feel This Way

by XxdiamondsinthecloudsxX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ball dancing, I’ll add more tags, M/M, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Slight Humor, bullied yuuri katsuki, prince AU, victor nikiforov has depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxdiamondsinthecloudsxX/pseuds/XxdiamondsinthecloudsxX
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki bullied as a kid, remembers a mysterious boy hair silver and blue eyes comforting him after one attack. But the boy later vanished and Yuuri knew not who he was until he worked at a ball where they meet and the boy is Prince Victor!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Only A Prince Could Make Me Feel This Way

At a young age Yuuri had began reading stories long and short of tales of noble princes slaying a villainous dragon to save their beloved beautiful bride with true loves kiss. He read them so often as a child wanting nothing more than to experience the type of fantasy romance described. Tales of beasts and beauties, mermaids and princes, and even a princess with long enough hair to climb enchanted and inspired ideas of a true romance. 

To be kissed or to kiss to break a curse or to be married a prince. To be taken away from his poor background and to roam castle hallways in expensive lavish clothing. 

Oh to be rich! 

Though his dreams had been crushed by a painful push from reality. 

"Hey it's the pig!" A mean awful boy yelled as he sneered at Yuuri. His group of equally awful boys laughed and pointed. 

Yuuri only eleven eyed them nervously then back at his torn up shoes he had for years. His clutch tightened on a leather covered fairytale book which gained the attention of one of the other boys. 

He snatched the book out of Yuuri's hands while he flipped through it, snickering at the drawing of princesses and happy endings. 

"Give that back!" Yuuri yelled rushing at the boy to pry his book back but was snatched away by the group who held his arms back. 

He struggled and tried to get out of their arms but it was too late. The boy started ripping out pages and tearing them up. 

Yuuri felt tears run down his cheeks and stick to his glasses. He struggled harder and as he struggled and tried to get his book back the boy kept ripping and ripping. Shredded pages of bright colored ink and stories fell in the mud. 

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?!" he yelled before suddenly feeling them let go walking away and having enough causing him to tumble over and the boys dropping the ruined book in the mud. 

Yuuri picked up the little pieces of paper in a fast manner hoping to somehow save that book. It was special to him and he had no money for a new one. After all he was the broke son of bakers. 

Maybe life just didn’t like poor people. The prince always gets the princess never the poor baker boy. Then suddenly he heard someone say "Who would be so heartless?" 

He whipped his head around and saw a boy only slightly older than him. His hair was the color of fresh snow and his eyes like an aquamarine. His skin the color white like porcelain yet he looked so alive. 

The mysterious boy wore a cloak the color of night which looked quite expensive. Though, you wouldn't know because the sleeves were stained with mud from him helping Yuuri pick up the pages. 

"Oh god your cloak! I'm so sorry, please let me wash it!" Yuuri said grabbing the boys hand to stop him from furthering the damage on the sleeve which earned him a confused look. 

"It's okay! It's just a cloak I can get a new one and besides this is more important!" He said putting on a heart shaped smile. 

Soon the boys finished picking up the paper and whoever that silver haired boy was Yuuri had never seen again. He asked around who he was to others around the street but no one had a clue. That didn't stop Yuuri from thinking about the boy and his hands in his or those aquatic sparkling eyes. 

Even though he had met that boy his fairytales were ruined and after time so had his spirit. Yet still apart of him wanted to believe that there would be a prince for him. 

And in his mind that boy was his prince.

•••

Victor's fingers flew across the piano as his eyes studied the measures winding down a sheet. The music controlled him more than he controlled the music. He was possessed by the song unaware of the quaint audience watching him through the doorway of the music room in the palace. 

A song of sorrow and sadness. A tale of emotions and death. 

Though everyone was mesmerized he suddenly froze up and turned around to look at the group of young girls who would attend the ball coming up that night. 

"Oh heavens! You ladies look lost. Allow me to escort you to my father." He said knowing they only stared at him because he was known for being an attractive playboy heart breaker throughout the royalty and rich amongst Russia. 

A few of the girls blushed red like the color of his evening suit. 

"Prince Victor, your highness I would love that." A girl said who was big blonde hair and a poofy pink dress. A clear example of elegance and beauty though to Victor she looked kind of like his pet poodle Makkachin. 

He politely smiled ignoring all the things he thought she resembled and kissed her hand before plastering on a fake royal million dollar grin. 

Leading the girls down the halls was like a shepherd with a bunch of sheep. They would get distracted and say things like, "Victor I want you to give me a tour of this room!" or they would venture off into rooms and Victor would have to lead them back to the group. 

They also had a tendency to brush their hands pass him and flirt with him excessively to the point where he tuned out everything they had said. 

Why must princesses be so stressful, he thought. 

He had always found woman stressful, not really in the way of announce but how he felt about them. His late mother had taught him all things carried beauty in them which he agreed with. He found woman beautiful and stunning but sexually they never sparked anything with him which he never thought was bad until he heard his father tell him that if Victor did not pick out a bride his father would happily marry him off to some princess he would know nothing about. He dreaded that day praying for a way out yet he knew that was his destined fate. 

A handsome prince soon to be king and a beautiful princess in an unhappy marriage was most royals fate. Being single and a royal didn't cut it and Victor knew it. 

He still somehow managed to hold off an arranged marriage saying he'll meet the girl or lying about some mystery girl then to tell his father she was to married to someone else or that it simply didn't work. It wasn't all lies though. 

He had dated many princesses and rich nobles or merchants daughters. He was never in love with any of them, he only dated them to impress his impossibly impressed father. 

From a young age Victor took on many hobbies hoping for his father's approval. He learned the piano, spoke five different languages, learned everything and anything he could so he could prove how educated he was, wrote poems, took up horseback riding, and so much more just to try and get an applause or even a "I'm proud of you" but it never worked. 

The more he tried the more miserable he became and the more Victor went from the full of life happy young boy prince to the heartbreaker mystery bachelor prince everyone knew him as. 

He went from leaving the castle on his free time and exploring the village hoping for adventure to spending his days either drunk or screwing some girl in desperate attempts to be happy or feel something other than complete and other sadness. 

Sadness would eat him up and indulge him leaving him gasping for something or someone to dive in and bring him back yet no one did and he knew it was better to not get your hopes up like he had so many time done in the past. 

And that's how he felt about the ball. 

All the dancing and the music was just another way for him to bury more of that sadness. He would throw on that million dollar royal Nikiforov smile while he waltzed with several girls. 

He couldn't help but think he would be dancing with one of these fashionable overdressed girls who he wanted nothing to do with. 

And he was right. 

•••

Yuuri loved the feeling of getting to serve at a ball for royalty. They would indulge in his cakes or his pumpkin rolls and the look in their face of pure satisfaction and delight made it hard not for a glowing smile to spread across his face. 

He loved serving food and cooking for anyone but royalty was different. They had class and privilege and had high standards that made Yuuri feel warm and happy to meet. 

Other than desserts the balls were so beautiful to attend to. Lively young girls and proper handsome boys would dance and romance. It was a grand thing to witness romance blossom in strangers and to see their eyes locked on each other. 

Though Yuuri enjoyed observing he had crushed him dreams of anything love related ever happening to him. He had those dreams crushed a long time ago. 

He was honestly quite bored though at this ball though since he had never been to a ball in the castle. Rich men and woman? Sure, but not the castle castle. He had never even seen the prince before. 

To Yuuri's concern the prince rarely got out much and mostly to wealthy areas. 

Though that didn't stop him from trying to spot the prince which was a lot harder than it seemed. There was so many people that if all just looked like moving colors and forgettable faces. 

"Who are you looking for?" a strangely familiar voice said from Yuuri's left.

Yuuri quickly looked at whoever said that being startled. His hair was the color of fresh snow and his eyes that oh so familiar aquamarine. His porcelain skin stretched upon an attractive tall slender body covered by a purple rococo suit with gold accents and buttons on the coat. 

His heart froze as his eyes widened. The boy- the boy who helped him was talking to him! Yuuri's brain had so many questions but his mouth simply said. "Prince." in the most shaky voice. 

The silver haired man looked slightly confused before he cracked a smile starting to realize what was going on. "I do believe you are talking to him, yes?" he said with a slight smile on his face. 

AH WHAT THE HELL HE'S THE PRINCE, Yuuri thought as his he froze instantly. 

A joke! Obviously! 

"You're pulling my leg! No way you are the prince!" Yuuri said before studying him carefully. 

Now that Yuuri thought about he did look like what he imagined the prince to look like. Formal attire and an attractive face and body. Manners were important of course to make that image of a prince he used to think about in his head. He seemed to have manners.

What wasn’t sitting right to Yuuri was how this prince was the boy who had saved him oh so long ago. That cheerful boy now a desirable handsome man. 

“Prove it.” He said needing proof that this was who he knew but didn’t want to believe it was. 

The other’s face molded into an expression which made it seem like he was thinking it over then suddenly he nodded slightly to himself. 

"Dance with me. That should prove it.” He said smiling. 

He grabbed Yuuri’s hands and before he could say anything Victor had pulled him to the ballroom center. 

WHAT IS HE DOING! I CANNOT DANCE!, Yuuri thought panicking. 

It was to late though Victor moved a hand to Yuuri’s waist and held his other hand to lead him. 

"I don’t dance!” Yuuri said in a panicked tone of voice. 

"Oh course you do! Just move your feet in a square and let me lead us. It’s simple.” Victor said genuinely laughing a little bit in pure joy which earned him a rosy pink blush from Yuuri who was struggling to badly at this. 

The dance went on like that with Yuuri stepping on Victor’s shoes but soon he got the hang of it. 

That worried face soon turned into a smiling one and when the next song, a slow waltz began to play he had no problem just enjoying what he was doing and the person with him. 

It was a good night for a both of them but both Yuuri and Victor knew that good things were rare and this surely couldn’t have turned out how they had in mind.


End file.
